Falling
by Drama Kagome
Summary: The walls I have built up over the years are crumbling into dust. I just can't take anymore pressure. I'm crying silently to myself every night. No one knows how much I just want to fall to pieces and not pick myself up again.


NEW ONE SHOT

**Name of Story: **Falling

**Summary: **The walls I have built up over the years are crumbling into dust. I just can't take anymore pressure. I'm crying silently to myself every night. No one knows how much I just want to fall to pieces and not pick myself up again.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I am doing another one shot! I just have to! Writing is my stress reliever (and annoying my Muse and my guy FRIEND)along with reading. This sort of describes what I've been going through the past month. So, I hope you enjoy. R&R

**Name of One Shot: **Falling

* * *

I can't keep up this strong facade anymore.

I'm sick of being strong all the time! I can't handle anymore stress! I just want to curl up in a ball and make the world disappear.

The pressure, it's getting to suffocating. I feel like I can hardly breathe. I just was to scream myself hoarse.

But I can't. I need to stay strong. I know I will be out of here in a month, at least, that's what I keep telling myself. It's so hard to stay strong, though! When all I just want to do is just be a regular teen and hang out with my friends, only worry about school assignments, or what to wear to the Valentine's dance. Not worry about when I will have a place of my own, where the walls aren't see through because they are just curtains.

I don't want to fight or yell at people anymore that are just trying to help me and my parents. I can't help it, though. My emotions always get the better of my logic.

A sobbed escaped my throat as tears cascaded down my cheeks. I felt them freeze form the cold winter air. I was outside, releasing my frustration, at a park nearby to the house. I just needed to get out before I do something so bad I regret it. There is just so much screaming and running around! I can't handle it because I'm not used to it.

I'm used to being an only child and I got control of everything. Now I share a house with six other kids, whom are always yelling and screaming at each other. And they are always fighting over who gets the television remote or who gets to play the PS3 or the Wii. If it's not the older kids, it's the two younger ones. When they are told to go to bed, the screaming and crying starts. Or the youngest one wakes up in the middle of the night and wakes everyone else up because her parents are yelling at her to get back to bed.

It's just so hard to fight what I want to say all the time. I have to bite my tongue to keep myself from saying them.

Is it so bad I just want my life to be the way it was, before this started? I just want to go back in time and prevent it from happening.

I collapsed, falling in the snow. I buried my head in my knees and cried more.

The walls I have built up over the years are crumbling into dust. I just can't take anymore pressure. I'm crying silently to myself every night. No one knows how much I just want to fall to pieces and not pick myself up again.

I just wanted to get a home. I wanted my solitude back. I wanted my peace and quiet. I wanted a new life. One where I didn't have to go through so much emotional pain! I cry what seems like every single day, most of it when I'm alone or I'm talking about what I'm going through with Mrs. Mako, a teacher who changed my life in middle school.

I want to hate my parents for this but I can't. They didn't mean to. They are trying their best. However, it seems as if they could put my needs before theirs and try harder to find a place of our own. I want my own room with solid walls and the only screaming I have to hear is when my parents are fighting about money.

My own chaos.

I sucked in a large breath, finding it some how cleared my head. Rationality started coming into focus in my mind. I needed to get back to the house. I was starting to freeze, having just run out of the house in jeans and a tank top with my sneakers. I needed to get warm before I got sick, something I wouldn't want.

I got up from my spot and started walking involuntarily. I wanted to stop and cry more but my legs wouldn't let me.

"No, I'm not ready to go back!" I yelled out loud, silently begging my legs to stop walking but they weren't listening.

Before I knew it, I was walking into the house.

"Where were you, Rin?" Renji asked me when I entered the basement where my room was.

"Out," I said simply then went in my room. I took off my shoes and crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

School was always a place where I could forget everything, which is why I love it so much.

Except this week.

This week, I have several large projects due. And it's adding more to my stress. But somehow, I'm managing to get through it.

Little by little.

I was in the hallway, hurrying to my next class when I bumped into Sesshomaru, one of my best friends. I should say, my only real friend that I could trust with my secret and talk to. I rarely saw him during the day, except in Biology and History, the only classes we had together.

"Oh, sorry, Sesshomaru," I said, smiling. I always seemed to smile around him. He made it seem like my life was perfect when it wasn't.

Sesshomaru looked at me for a few seconds, holding my gaze with his cold golden eyes.

"You are not okay, Rin," he simply stated, knowing what I was going through.

Those simple few words made my restrain to cry break. Tears fell from my eyes as I shook my head.

"No," I sobbed, falling to the ground. Sesshomaru knelt next to me and looked at me with concern filled golden eyes. "I just can't take it any more, Sesshomaru. I just can't."

"Rin," Sesshomaru softly said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. "Don't hold it all in. Let your feelings out."

I nodded, putting my head on his broad shoulder.

"You are strong, Rin." Sesshomaru continued. "You can get through anything. I know you can."

I sobbed, hearing these words that I have been told a million times. But somehow, coming from Sesshomaru, whom was cold and heartless, they meant so much more than anybody else who has told me them.

The bell chimed near us, signaling classes to start. We were going to be late but I didn't care at the moment. I was in my own heaven of tranquility and with the person that held my heart.

"When you fall, I will always be there to catch you. I am here for you." Sesshomaru promised.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," I said, smiling through my tears. I felt like a load of stress was lifted off my shoulders. I had someone to catch me when I fell. I wrapped my arms around his torso and looked at him.

A small smile appeared on Sesshomaru's lips. He pressed his lips to my forehead, his lips lingering.

I will still fall to pieces occasionally, but Sesshomaru helps glue the pieces back together with his love for me.

The End!

Whew. I feel so much better. How did you people like it? Kind of angry and sweet in some parts. I really liked it. Well, I'm going to start on another SURPRISE chapter and eat. Hope you like it!

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
